<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knitting by XIIIBlackCatXIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484370">Knitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII'>XIIIBlackCatXIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, set before we know the end, theyre just dumb and in love okay, this will probably end up being an au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin watches Jon knit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is because I just want these boys to have happiness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin watched Jon with a soft smile.</p>
<p>He looked absolutely terrible, he was small, thin, looked like he hadn’t slept in days (he hadn’t, but he was trying to hide that from Martin), long grey hair despite still being young, and covered in so many scars.</p>
<p>Although if you asked Martin, he looked absolutely radiant.</p>
<p>His hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, his hairband a rich brown that Martin thought was boring, but Jon loved it, he said it was his favourite colour; the colour of Martin’s eyes. Although he still had strands of hair falling in his face, which he kept having to tuck behind his ears, every time letting out a small huff at the action that melted Martin’s heart.</p>
<p>Although right now his brows were furrowed, all his concentration on his own shaking hands as slowly knitted a knobbly scarf.<br/>Martin had taught him to knit, after noticing how much Jon wrung his hands when he had nothing to do, how he’d start picking at his scars. His burnt hand hadn’t healed properly due to his own insistence on not caring for it properly, despite others best efforts, and he couldn’t move it as smoothly as his left.<br/>It frustrated him to no end, but Martin was patient, and calm, gently helping Jon until he could do it by himself well enough.</p>
<p>It was slow progress, but Jon almost had a decent length scarf made from some multi-coloured wool that he referred to as ‘vomit inducing granny wool’. Martin had brought him a cup of cold tea to show his offense. Jon drank it, staring him in the eye with a blank expression. They laughed together.</p>
<p>Jon hadn’t been knitting it non-stop, mostly containing his knitting sprees to the times Martin was out shopping. He needed something to occupy his mind while waiting, and books were no longer fun to read unless Martin was curled on the sofa next to him, warm and just <em>there</em>.<br/>But once the end of the scarf was in sight, Jon started working on it more often, and Martin kinda loved hearing the soft clack of the needles as he worked. It was comforting, having Jon there, doing something he <em>wanted</em> to do, that would produce something physical that he could remember.</p>
<p>Jon looked up from his scarf, and his face softened, eyes lighting up the way they always did when he saw Martin, no matter if he’d only looked away for a moment, “tea?”<br/>Martin took a quick moment to compose himself, pulling himself out of his love struck thoughts, and walked further into the room, putting Jon’s mug of tea on the little side table next to him, and pressing a light kiss to his forehead as he settled next to him, “I didn’t accidentally put milk in yours again, don’t worry.”<br/>Jon let out a small snort of laughter, and eyed the mug still in Martin’s hands, “and that’s why <em>you’ve</em> got milky tea in <em>my</em> mug?”<br/>Martin nodded sincerely, “I thought you’d like to use my pug mug today!”<br/>Jon chuckles, and leans against Martin, continuing his slow knitting with a much softer expression, happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But I know it's unlikely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>